Tales of Symphonia: The Musical
by Rofl Master
Summary: NO! I DELETED THIS FANFIC BY ACCIDENT. PLZ READ AND REVIEW. I GUESS YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE SUMMARY IS ALL ABOUT. PLUS IT WILL START ON CHAPTER 4. Chap 5 is up!
1. Chapter 4: Raine's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any music in it, also I do not own Trouble by Coldplay I do share one thing with the radio, and Namco, and it's ToS103 the music with Angelic Language.**

**And BTW I don't like or know the songs that I put in this fanfic, like Trouble. I just put them on because they suit the situation and event. Besides there will be like hundreds of chapters how will I put all the songs I like in 100 chapters. Besides I don't even like 100 songs. (If this was pointless then I'm sorry for wasting ur time)**

**Well speaking of ToS103, welcome back to another chapter of Tales of Symphonia the Musical. From the makers and supervisors of ToS103 we are decorating our Christmas Trees and getting ready for Santa's arrival, so we wish you all out there to have the merriest of Christmas, and wish you a happy new year. We like to grant your wishes come true, by providing you with more ToS103 music, so please help us to grant our wishes for ToS103 to stay on the radio, and what would help us are reviews. Thank you all out there. And now please enjoy!**

**_Chapter 4: Raine's Wrath._**

Since Colette received her Cruxis Crystal and the Oracle, Remiel feels no need to stay. His job was done so he gets ready to fly back to Cruxis. His wings were about to surround himself when Colette's curiosity stopped him.

"Uh, wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-"

Remiel knew what Colette was going to say so he interrupts her, "First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette."

Colette realizing what Remiel said was true, "F…father!…So you really are my true father."

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter."

Then a flash of light surrounds Remiel and in a ball of light, the same one he came by, he flies back to Cruxis. Then the room became quiet and the only thing that broke the quiet was Genis

"So that was the oracle. I wish Raine could have seen him." Says Genis wondering what his sister's reaction would be if she was here to witness the event.

"I can't believe Remiel is my father… I'm all right. I was just

a little surprised. That's all." Said Colette not wanting her friends to think too much about Remiel being her father.

Kratos feels that they have wasted enough time already so he decides it's time to go, "Colette must now go on a long journey to search for those seals…We're going on ahead." And with that Kratos walks into the teleporter.

A swarm of lights surround Kratos and immediately he disappears from Lloyd's and Genis's view. Colette however was facing Lloyd and Genis.

"Thanks for helping me earlier… Please come to my home later." Said Colette.

Then Colette goes into the teleporter and the same lights surround her and she disappears.

"She left…" said Lloyd feeling rather disappointed

"So then the rumor must be true?" said Genis wondering about what Remiel said was true.

"What rumor?" asked Lloyd.

"You know, the rumor about Colette's real father being an angel and not a human."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter if Colette is an angel, she's still her. It's not like anything changed… at least that's what I think." Said Lloyd who felt his opinion was rather stupid.

"…I'm sorry." Said Genis who felt what he said was pointless.

"Naw, it's okay... come on let's go already." Said Lloyd who was feeling both excited and sad, since Colette was going to leave, but she was going to Regenerate the world.

Then Lloyd and Genis both went in the teleporter and they disappear into the hallway. When Genis and Lloyd were walking Genis just had a scary thought go into his head.

"Hey Genis why have you stopped?" asked Lloyd as he turned around and saw Genis frozen in his tracks.

"I just had a horrible thought."

"What is it?"

_(song starts up and Lloyd moves away as he saw Genis back turned and head down) _

Oh no, I see  
A something horrible soon to come  
We lost our head  
When we existed the school

Oh no, what's this?  
A punishment we will soon receive  
We should run

But Raine will get us, and she will punish

And oh, I never meant to cause you trouble  
Oh, I never meant to do any wrong  
But oh what we did, caused us trouble  
Oh, no Raine's punishment will soon get us.

"MARVELOUS!"

Oh no, I see  
Is that Raine standing there  
You know we are in trouble  
We're trapped and are in a bubble

And oh, we should have listened  
Oh, I never meant to do any wrong  
But oh what we did, caused us trouble  
Oh, no Raine's punishment will soon get us.

Lloyd run we are in trouble

Lloyd run we are in trouble

Lloyd run we are in trouble

"…Genis?"

_(song ends and Genis returns to normal)_

And Raine turns around and faces Genis and Lloyd since she overheard Genis's singing.

"What? What are you two doing here! You're supposed to be

studying in class!"

"Uh! Uh-oh…"

**I think this chapter was rather boring. But it will get better the next chapter. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness

This is a mourning section of this fanfic. Don't want to sound like a big shot. Plus it's a shout out to all my friends and just a reminder of the reviews I HAD before I deleted this fanfic. Thanks for your support guys.

**Royal Fanatic**

Hmm...not too boring, but, meh, I'll admit it, it was a little boring. But a boring chapter now means a batter chapter later! Woohoo!  
Hmm...was that an original song Genis sang? I wouldn't mind, I just want to make sure. And if I may make a suggestion (I made this before, but I'm going to make it again. Silly me! '): Perhaps you could put the name of the song and who will sing it before the start of the chapter? Maybe?  
I still like this, and I eagerly await the next chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too!  
Update soon!

Lilikoifish  
2005-12-21  
ch 6, reply

hmm...yeah...i guess it was kind of boring and short, but...i think you'll put a lot more effort into the next chapter. umm...excuse me for saying so, but what song was Genis thinking of? heheheh...

can't wait for the next chapter!  
Lilikoifish

Xysti  
2005-12-09  
ch 5, reply

this is awesome. Update soon!

Rikku Abdul  
2005-12-03  
ch 5, reply

Heh heh... a musical version of ToS. I still can't get over it.

Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. I'm lazy. That's my only excuse.

Funny. The idea of anyone in this game singing is funny. And whenever someone breaks out in song, be it here, in real life, or in a musical, it makes me laugh too, because it's just terribly random.

Heh. Well, keep up the good work.

Lilikoifish  
2005-12-01  
ch 5, reply

yay. very well written.

update faster, please!

RoyalFanatic  
2005-12-01  
ch 5, reply

Wow...interesting. Yay!  
Alright, Colette is now the Chosen One! Go Colette!  
If I know my ToS, Lloyd should be seventeen now, and three when the whole fiasco with Anna happened. If not...I don't know my ToS!  
Update soon!

Lilikoifish  
2005-11-09  
ch 3, reply

nice work. however, you have very poor punctuation. please fix that. other than that, nice job. one question: is Colette fighting, or is she just thinking that song in her head?

luv it

Lilikoifish  
2005-11-09  
ch 2, reply

heh...nice job. i must say, this story needs more story and less lyrics. please try to edit/preview your chapters before adding them. the puntuation and spelling were a little poor. sorry, i'm an english nerd.

luv it, and i want to see more!

Lilikoifish  
2005-11-09  
ch 1, reply

heya. thanks for reviewing my fanfic. anyhoo, isn't that prolouge actually in the game? oh well...did you memorize all of that? good job. this is a great starting, excluding the fact that i have no clue what that has to do with a musical. i'll find out son though! 

BTW, i read your profile, and THE U.S. ROCKS!(i'm from hawaii) the U.S. has no reason why it should go to hell.

looking forward to read forward,  
Lilikoifish  
P.S. it might take a while to update my fanfic

RoyalFanatic  
2005-11-05  
ch 4, reply

Both chapter 2's were good!  
Wait...Kratos sings Boulevard of Broken Dreams? Now I wanna hear that! Yay!  
Zelos: I can't wait to sing!  
Mithos: I get a song too, right?  
OUT! Zelos and Mithos panic and run away  
Um...just one thing. Who sings the songs? Maybe you can put by the song who sings it? Just a thought!  
Update soon!

RoyalFanatic  
2005-11-03  
ch 3, reply

Yay! I know that song! Well, I kind've knew the other one, but this one I know better!  
Poor Colette...oh well, let her walk that boulevard and sing that awesome song.  
Botta: What about me?  
Colette: I was good, wasn't I?  
Of course you were Colette, and as for you Botta, don't walking in falling pig territories(sp?).  
Botta: But of course.  
Anyways, update soon!

Moogle Empress  
2005-11-03  
ch 3, reply

Nice. 

Add some Disney songs in!

That will good. I did that on one of my TOS fics, why don't you look at it sometime if you need some ideas on songs. And if you need more help more songs, Just e-mail me!

Okay Keep up the good work. Moogle Empress out!

Rikku Abdul  
2005-11-02  
ch 2, reply

Ha ha... cool idea man...

Don't have much in the way of feedbacks yet... but it's a cool idea. I'll be watching for updates.

RoyalFanatic  
2005-11-02  
ch 2, reply

Wow. This is good so far! I'm totally honest!  
Zelos: Cool! I can't wait to sing!  
Lloyd: How did I do?  
Colette: Really well!  
Yuan: I've been preparing for this for weeks!  
Yeah, everyone's been practicing their singing, even Kratos!  
Update soon!

Teh Squee-Chan  
2005-11-01  
ch 1, reply

Oo omg, use the song 'Gaston' from Beauty and the Beast! sings   
Gaston: Lefu I'm afraid I've been thinking!  
Lefu: A dangerous pastime...  
Gaston: I know!

XDXDXDXD Sounds Fun I can't wait!

Oh yeah and that's all the reviews I can still get so far. Anyway thanks guys and plz support me. I'm so sad.


	3. Chapter 5: Happy Oracle Day to Colette!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and now if you guys haven't noticed this, but I always put the song that the person sings in the disclaimer section, so today's song is Happy Birthday by The Beatles, and also the original Happy Birthday song.**

**Aw man guys I'm sorry this took so long. I feel very bad. But the bright side IS of course that I did update. Hope you guys didn't abandon me. I will try to update this faster. But there are just so many fanfic ideas in my head popping like popcorn, and I can't sit down. So sorry again.**

**Now enjoy! Or else!**

**_Chapter 5: Happy Oracle Day to Colette!_**

Genis's song was right on the verge on finishing, when a very distinct, but familiar voice had interrupted Genis. When Genis heard the voice he had a slight feeling of embarrassment. (A/N: Just so you know, I changed this part, the ending of the previous chapter was when Raine had saw Genis ending, but I changed it to this. Well go back on reading. Now!)

"MARVELOUS!"

Lloyd walked in front of Genis a bit as Genis returned to normal. When Lloyd walked forward, all he could say was what he saw, or who he saw for that matter.

"…Professor?" asked Lloyd feeling confused, strange, since he knew Raine was supposed to be here, but her love of artifacts was quite disturbing.

When Raine heard Lloyd's voice she turned around and confirmed what she saw by scolding them, "What? What are you two doing here? You are supposed to be studying in class!""

"Uh! Uh oh!" exclaimed Lloyd as he saw Raine approaching Genis angrily.

Lloyd and Genis both knew what was coming, especially Genis since Genis was the first to go. Raine started to walk towards Genis and Genis knowing what he'll get got a spanking from his older sister.

"Raine, Raine… I'm sorry-" said Genis while being spanked.

"You're next Lloyd." Raine had finished punishing Genis and Lloyd saw Raine coming towards him without mercy.

"Whoa! No! Hey stop!" But it was too late.

Lloyd closed his eyes awaiting his punishment. A hard merciless kick to the chest. Lloyd landed on a seated position with his head faced down.

All Lloyd could say when he opened his eyes was, "Owww!"

"Now you two, if you've learned your lesson, go back home! There will be no more lessons as of today." Said Raine expecting Genis and Lloyd to go home right after she said that.

"What about you?" asked Genis.

"I've received permission from Phaidra to study this temple a little while longer. It's not often that ordinary citizens have the opportunity to enter this place." Responded Raine.

Then Raine without caring what Genis and Lloyd will say, but then again she knew that they were going to leave, so she went away to Colette's home.

As Genis and Lloyd were about to leave, they heard a loud and maniacal laughter from the distance, "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?" asked Lloyd truly not knowing what that was.

"You're better off not knowing." Said Genis who obviously knew what had made that sound. And felt rather embarrassed by it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genis and Lloyd had approached Colette's house, even if they were just instructed to go home, from Raine, they were asked to visit a friend first. As they entered the house they heard voices, and Lloyd was the first to see Phaidra, Colette, and Frank.

"Then I shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine." Said the mayor of Iselia.

"I have no objections." Said Kratos, even though what the mayor said didn't need a reply.

When Lloyd and Genis entered the house, Colette was the first to notice and turned around immediately, with her usual happy care-free smile.

"Oh! Thank you so much earlier!" said Colette.

"Ohh, you're back! Thank you for your assistance earlier! Please accept

this small thanks." Said Phaidra as she got up handing a book to Lloyd. In it were dialogues and columns, of recording data of items. It was a collector's book.

"Thank you." Said Genis who saw Lloyd receiving the book.

"Thanks, Phaidra. Say, were you talking about the world regeneration

journey just now?" said Lloyd who realized what they were just talking about.

Phaidra replied to Lloyd's question, "Yes."

"Wow! I want to go, too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!" said an over-joyful Lloyd.

"If Raine is going, I want to go, too." Genis realized that Lloyd wanted to go, and he wanted to have a good reason for going too, besides he wanted to accompany Raine, since she _was_ his older sister.

"No. You'll only get in the way." Said Kratos immediately, feeling very insecure about letting them go.

"Wh…what!" exclaimed Lloyd, feeling outraged by Kratos's words.

"The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that

awaits us. Children need to stay home." Kratos replied knowing that what Lloyd said wasn't really a question.

"Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss.

You two should go on home." Said the Mayor.

Lloyd and Genis feeling sad and ignored left, since they were feeling unwelcome in the house. But they were soon interrupted by the door opening as a young brunette came out.

"Please, wait!" said Colette as she came out.

As Colette came out, she tripped on what seemed like… nothing! She wasn't looking where she was going. Genis and Lloyd had a teardrop drop from their forehead. (sorry if this isn't realistic.)

"I'm sorry." Said Colette as she got up immediately dusting off her shirt.

"It's not like it's your fault." Said Lloyd who didn't care if Colette tried to defend them or not.

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry."

"Listen! Ah, never mind." Said Lloyd feeling like it was no more need to tell her to not say sorry again.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday, Colette!" said Genis who just remembered that it was Colette's birthday, besides their previous conversation was getting no where

(**_Right after Genis said that, Genis started to sing… again.)_**

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday dear… Colette.**_

_**Happy Birthday to you.**_

(**_The Happy Birhtday theme is playing silently in the background)_**

"I baked you some cookies. If I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I

would've made something a little more special, but…" started Genis.

"No, no, I love your cookies! Thank you very much!" said Colette.

"(to Lloyd) So what about you, Lloyd? You promised to make her a

necklace, right?" asked Genis.

_**(Then the Happy Birthday Theme changed immediately to something else.)**_

**_(Lloyd who had just realized that he didn't have a present tried to compensate for it being late by song.)_**

**Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you**

Well, it's time to celebrate your birthday, it happens every year  
We'll eat a lot of broccoli and drink a lot of beer  
You should be good and happy that there's something you can eat  
A million people every day are starving in the street

Your daddy's in the gutter with the wretched and the poor  
Your mama's in the kitchen with a can of Cycle Four  
There's garbage in the water  
There's poison in the sky  
I guess it won't be long before we're all gonna die

Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you

I'm sorry Colette, I didn't have time to

**I'm sorry Colette I know it's your B-day but  
In the mean time we can try to enjoy it best we can**

**We should have a party, but I don't think you can.**

It doesn't take a half-elf genius to see  
Your Happy Birthday can't be avoided.  
There's nowhere I can run to, nowhere I can hide  
I haven't made the gift, but I will soon enough

(Come on boys and girls, sing along, ok?)

Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
wow! (background screaming, sound effect)

Well there's a punk in the alley and he's looking for a fight  
There's a Human on the corner buying everything in sight  
There's a mother in the ghetto with another mouth to feed  
Seems that everywhere you look today there's misery and greed

I guess you know Sylvarant is low on Mana  
But that's no reason why we shouldn't have a little fun  
The Chosen's going to save the day, but who cares 'bout that now  
Just blow out these candles and have a piece of cake

Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
wow!

Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you

(Happy Birthday!)

And a pinch to grow an inch!

_**(Song ends and Lloyd returns to normal awaiting for Colette's reply)**_

"Don't tell me you forgot." Lloyd was surprised that Colette would say that, but Genis was actually the one who did.

**So was that good? Plz Review. I'll try to update this faster. Oh yes and everyone must wish Colette a Happy Oracle Birthday Day. Or just "Happy Birthday" would be fine.**


End file.
